


Te Mando Flores

by GolfLeg



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wow, sei speaks spanish, silly dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfLeg/pseuds/GolfLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei sings for Mizuki and invites him to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Mando Flores

**Author's Note:**

> i had this song stuck in my head for like a month, so i needed to write something with it, and my first thought was MizuSei. FLUFF <3
> 
> song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pj_LUjnAfLo

It was morning, too early for Sei´s liking.The reason why he was sitting at one of the couches of Black Needle instead of still being in his bed was Mizuki. He had declared that morning “cleaning morning”, which meant that he would attempt to leave the place spotless.

His boyfriend was sweeping the floor, he had already taken care of the tattoo station, so the only place left was the area of the bar.

Sei was just keeping him company, so it wasn´t so boring for him. In previous cleaning mornings he had tried to actually help him, but Mizuki refused, claiming that his presence was all he needed, but Sei knew that the real reason was that he actually enjoyed taking care of his business, so he let him be.

While he watched his boyfriend working with the broom, he opened the screen of his coil and scrolled down his library, reading the name of his songs. He decided on play one that he usually listened, it was soft and calmed and more or less matched with his current mood. He kept on scrolling while the song was being played.

“Hey, Princess?” Mizuki called, he turned his head to see the ribbster, a yawn escaping him as his eyes landed on him, “could you choose another song?, this one makes me feel sleepy” another yawn leaving his mouth as if to prove his point.

Sei offered him a smile and proceeded to find another song, something more lively perhaps, but most of his song were like this one, all soothing and slow.

He was reaching the bottom of the list when he read the title of a song that he didn´t know that he had, and remembering the lyrics in his head his smile grew.

It was a really old song that he used to listen when he was learning Spanish on his own back at The Oval Tower, something that he did to kill the time there.

He pressed play and the melody begun, serene at first, that earned him another yawn from Mizuki, who was now looking in his direction with pleading eyes.  
But as soon as the lyrics started, it seemed as if Sei had listened to the song the day before, starting to sing as well.

“Te mando flores que recojo en el camino, yo te las mando entre mis sueños, porque no puedo hablar contigo”, he turned to see Mizuki wearing a dumbfounded expression and with his mouth slightly open by now, although Sei knew that he had told him that he had learned the language.

He kept singing, the song gaining pace with each passing verse.

As his boyfriend had apparently forgotten that this was “cleaning morning”, he stood up and walked towards him, mimicking a mic with his fist and dramatizing the song.

He took his hat off and bowed infront of him, offering his hand to Mizuki.

“Y tu sonrisa cuando despiertas, mi niña linda yo te juro, que cada día te veo más cerca”.

Mizuki, closing his mouth, rested the broom against the nearest wall, and grinned at his boyfriend while he took his hands.

They started dancing right away, Sei lifted one of Mizuki´s hands above his head and let go the other, making him spin a complete turn and when he was facing him again he grabbed his free hand, interlacing their fingers.

Sei danced with ease, leading Mizuki through the song, who was a little bit lost at the beginning, but soon enough started to follow his boyfriend smoothly.

Their hips moved in rhythm, swaying back and forth while they moved around Black Needle, gyrating from time to time.

Sei took a deep breath as a louder verse was coming, and sang it in sync with the recorded voice.

“¡Quiero encontrarte en mis sueños!, ¡que me levantes a besos!”

That made Mizuki laugh contently, and Sei blushed but kept on dancing, although he was embarrassed enough as to stop singing.

After a moment, Mizuki spoke up softly, making him raise his head and look at him in the eyes, “Princess, please keep singing”, flashing a tender smile below red cheeks.

Sei´s heart beat picked up and let out a sigh before reaching for Mizuki´s lips with his own, kissing him shyly before pulling back and carrying on with the verses of the song once he find his voice.

“Y voy preparando diez mil palabras, para convencerte que a mi lado, todo será como soñamos”.

Mizuki chuckled, but Sei didn´t stop, he sang happily each part, putting emphasis in the words and subtly building up the pace of their dance as it was reaching the end.

“Déjame darte la mano, para tenerte a mi lado”, in an spontaneous swift movement, Sei gave Mizuki a strong kiss, startling the latter and making him lose balance, almost causing them both to fall to the floor, “seré siempre tu amor, no te vayas por favor”. He whispered the last part instead of singing it, looking at Mizuki with half closed eyes.

The tattooist stopped dancing, let go of his grasp and placed his hands in his boyfriend´s waist instead, causing Sei to enterwhine his fingers in the back of his neck. They leaned forward and met half way in a kiss, listening to the remaining strophes.

Sei could feel Mizuki´s accelerated heartbeats as they kissed slowly and fondly, clearly contrasting with the tempo imposed by the background song, and smirked against his mouth.

When they separated from each other´s lips, the song had already ended, enveloping them in the silence of the room.

“You know that you will have to translate that for me Princess, right?” Mizuki asked, squeezing Sei´s sides a little.

Sei giggled softly, “si, cualquier cosa que me pidas mi amor”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> +“Te mando flores que recojo en el camino, yo te las mando entre mis sueños, porque no puedo hablar contigo” = “I send you flowers that i pick up on the road, I send them between my dreams because i can´t speak with you”
> 
> +“Y tu sonrisa cuando despiertas, mi niña linda yo te juro, que cada día te veo más cerca” = “And your smile when you wake up, my pretty girl i swear, that everyday i see you closer”
> 
> +"¡Quiero encontrarte en mis sueños!, ¡que me levantes a besos!" = "I want to find you in my dreams!,be awaken by your kisses!"
> 
> +"Y voy preparando diez mil palabras, para convencerte que a mi lado, todo será como soñamos" = "And i´m preparing ten thousand words, to convince you that by my side, everything will be like in our dreams"
> 
> +"Déjame darte la mano, para tenerte a mi lado" = "Let me take your my hand, too keep you by my side"
> 
> +"seré siempre tu amor, no te vayas por favor" = "i´ll always be your love, please don´t go away"
> 
> +"si, cualquier cosa que me pidas mi amor" = "yes, anything you ask my love"


End file.
